monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MHFU: Hunter Rank Up Guide
Hunter Rank Up Guide (Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G + unite) These are the set of quests required to level up inside the Guild Hall. The color of your name changes depending on how high your rank is. =HR 1 to HR 2= - Giadrome Assault (Hunt the Giadrome) - The Land Shark (Hunt the Cephadrome) - The Lurking Desert Giant (Hunt the Daimyo Hermitaur) - The Mischief-maker (Hunt the Congalala) - URGENT QUEST: The Ruler of the Snow (Hunt the Blangonga) =HR 2 to HR 3= - Master of the Giant Lake (Hunt the Plesioth) - Evening Hermitaur Sonata (Hunt 20 Hermitaurs) - Pincer through the sky (Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur) - Trouble in the Forest (Hunt 20 Bullfangos) - The Ioprey Leader (Hunt the Iodrome) - URGENT QUEST: Absolute Power (Hunt the Tigrex) =HR 3 to HR 4= - The Runaway Diablos (Hunt the Diablos) - Valor in the Swamp Zone (Hunt the Gravios) - The King's Domain (Hunt the Rathalos) - The Queen's Descent (Hunt the Rathian) - URGENT QUEST: The Approaching Gaoren (Defend the Fortress from Shen Gaoren) =HR 4 to HR 5= - The Poison Fanged Duo (Hunt 2 Gendrome) - Ultimate Crab Dinner (Hunt 2 Daimyo Hermitaurs) - Trapped by Yian Kut-Ku (Hunt the Yian Kut-Ku and the Blue Yian Kut-Ku) - Conga Counterattack (Hunt the Congalala) - URGENT QUEST: Lao-Shan Lung Draws Near! (Defend the Fortress from the Ash Lao-Shan Lung) also known as Azure Lao-Shan Lung =HR 5 to HR 6= - Two Roars in the Snow (Hunt 2 Blangongas) - Red Shadow in the Swampland (Hunt the Red Khezu) - The Underwater Terror (Hunt the Green Plesioth) - Eliminate The Rathalos (Hunt the Rathalos) - Basarios: Unseen Peril (Hunt the Basarios) - URGENT QUEST: Land of Tremors (Hunt 2 Tigrex) =HR 6 to HR 7= - The Fierce Black Horn (Hunt the Black Diablos) - Black Rock in the Swamp (Hunt the Black Gravios) - Blue Sky, Pink Earth (Hunt the Azure Rathalos and the Pink Rathian) - Deny the Silver Rathalos (Hunt the Silver Rathalos) - Find the Golden Phantom (Hunt the Gold Rathian) - URGENT QUESTS: - The Approaching Gaoren (Defend the Town from the Shen Gaoren) Rise to the Summit (Slay the Akantor) and Dual Hypnoc! (Hunt 2 Hypnocatrice) =HR 7 to HR 8= - Daimyo of Sengoku Fame (Hunt the Plum Daimyo Hermitaur) - Old Jungle Lightning (Hunt the Khezu) - Eyes in the Underground Lake (Hunt the Plesioth) - Pelagus Pride (Hunt the Emerald Congalala) - Old Swamp, Shrouded in Mist (Hunt 2 Purple Gypceros) - URGENT QUEST: Ever-Present Shadow (Hunt the Nargacuga) =HR 8 to HR 9= - Lavasioth Sighting! (Hunt the Lavasioth) - Under the Gaze of Heaven (Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur and the Terra Shogun Ceanataur) - A King, Robed in Smoke (Hunt the Rathalos) - Her Eternal Majesty (Hunt the Rathian) - Wild Monk of the Dunes (Hunt the Copper Blangonga(New Desert)) - URGENT QUEST: The Floating Dragon (Slay the Yama Tsukami) =To Unlock Ucamulbas= - Absolute Power (Hunt the Tigrex) - Black Phalanx (Hunt 2 Black Diablos) - Armored Supremacy (Hunt the Gravios) -Eye of the Horizon (Hunt the Silver Rathalos) - A Glint of Moonlight (Hunt the Gold Rathian) - The Approaching Gaoren (Defend the Town from Shen Gaoren) -URGENT QUEST: Absolute Zero (Slay the Ukanlos)